Twinpact
Twinpact is a card type introduced in the Twinpact Series block. Details They are cards that have 2 card types on a single card. They have 2 different costs and card types, but when referring to their characteristics as cards, you must refer to the correct card half. List of Twinpact cards DMRP-05 Roaring Fast!! Joragon Go Fight!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * DMSD-04 Jokers Bullets Explosion Start Deck * DMSD-05 Ou Kabuto Mach Explosion Start Deck * Promotional (Y17) * * Example Rulings (These rules refer to Twinpact cards that are creatures and spells.) *Q. Can I add this card to my hand with a card that searches for a creature such as "Dimension Gate"? **A. Yes, you can. Since it is a creature and a spell, you can use any card that would search for a creature or a spell. *Q. Is it possible to search for the creature side of this card for something that looks for a non-spell? **A. No, as this has both card types so it can't be treated as a card that isn't a spell. *Q. When you reveal the top 2 cards with Jot Gun Joragon joe, a Twinpact card was revealed. How do I count the cost? **A. When referring to the Twinpact as a card, you can choose either card type you prefer. You can choose the cost from either the creature or spell side. *Q. If you add a Twinpact from the graveyard to your hand by Miracle Star, Time Caster, can I refer to the cost of the creature side? **A. No. You may only refer to the cost of spell side. *Q. My opponent revealed a Twinpact card on the top of the deck with the effect of Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka. What happens if it was a combination that was a creature that cost 4, and a spell that cost 5 or more? **A. As the card contains a cost of 5 or more, use the first ability to "return all your opponent's creatures in the battle zone to their owners' hands". When asking what category the card belongs, if either of the card half are included in that category, treat it as having that characteristic. *Q. When a card from the top of my opponents deck was put into the graveyard by the effect of Volg Thunder, it was a Twinpact card. Can it be treated as a spell and not a creature? **A. No, When asking what category the card belongs, if either of the card half are included in that category, treat it as having that characteristic. If both of those cards were Twinpact cards, they are both treated as creatures. *Q. I use Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie and put the top card of my opponents deck into his graveyard. If it was a Twinpact, who chooses the cost? **A. In this case, the player who summoned the Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie chooses what cost to refer to. *Q. Can I return a creature in the battle zone to its owners hand with Team Tech's Wave Go! if the creature side costs 7 while the spell side is 5 or less? **A. As a card in the battle zone, it's treated as a creature, so only the cost of 7 is used. In this case, you can't return it to the hand. *Q. I attack with Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and used Gachinko Judge. If my opponent reveals a Twinpact card, do I choose chooses the cost as the owner of Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush? **A. Gachinko Judge is an independent rules process, and each player is responsible for determining the cost of their own card. *Q. Suppose that the creature side of a Twinpact card has the same name as an existing card. When you build a deck, can you put in 4 copies of the card name? Or can you have both? **A. Twinpacts are counted as cards, and are treated as cards with 2 card names combined. As the creature and spell name is combined, you are able to regard them as a separate card, and use 4 copies of both cards (ie. You may use 4x Kingdom Ou Kabuto and 4x Kingdom Ou Kabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari in the same deck.). *Q: If the Twinpact card in the shields gets "Shield Trigger" by the effect of cards that give the keyword to other cards, what side of the card can you use? **A: If the card specifies that a 'card" or "shield" gets the keyword, you can choose between either side and can summon or cast for no cost. If the card type is specified (ie. "Creatures gets Shield Trigger.") then you may only use it for that side. Sources *Official Rulings Page Category:Card Type